The Dorm Next Door
by Vampire-Lover-04
Summary: Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale are new students to Harvard University. They move into the dorm next to Edward Mason, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock. The 3 girls never believed they will be in love with anyone 'till they meet the boys.
1. Moving Day

**Chapter 1  
****Bella's- POV**

I was standing by the window and looking on to the back forest. I would miss Forks, Washington. I was moving to Cambridge, Massachusetts. My best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, managed to get us in Harvard University. We were all studying the same thing, Law.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 17 years old. I started school early and also skipped first grade. That's how I met Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting upon the great wall of school. My friends and I were laughing when my father came up to me._

_"Hey, Sweetie. I've got great news." He said keeping me in suspense. My daddy has always tried to make me happy ever since my mommy died. "You've skipped a grade and you're going to the 2nd grade tomorrow." I was so surprised, happy, sad, and excited._

_"Yay!" I said and jumped into his arms._

_The next day..._

_My daddy and I walked into the 2nd grade classroom. It was so much bigger than the kindergarten classroom I was in last year. There were 2 pretty girls in the back row._

_"Hi Mrs. Cullen. This is my daughter, Isabella Swan. She has skipped a grade and if she needs a little extra help don't worry." Daddy explained to the teacher. _

_"I go by Bella." I said and the teacher smiled at me. I was only 6 years old. She told me to sit in between the 2 girls._

_"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale." The blonde one, Rosalie, said. I smiled._

_"I'm Bella." I replied and smiled again._

_"Hi, I'm Mary-Alice but my friends call me Alice." The pixie-like one had gleamed._

_"Bella Swan." I said. "So, you're Rosie and you're Ali." I said and smiled. They both giggled at me. I giggled along with me._

_~End of Flashback~_

Rosie and Ali had those nicknames ever since then. Ali somehow managed to get us into Harvard and we were all the same age.

"So we leave today." I stated to her. Ali nodded and the men loaded the last box into the moving van. I took one last look at Forks as we drove to the airport. I can't believe we were leaving. All 3 of us have lived in Forks our whole live and now it was gone. I am so sad now.

"C'mon Bella. Think about it. We are living a life outside of the small town and we are going to live our dream." Rosie had said. I sniffed the tears and looked at the positive.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's- POV**

I walked in the airport and waited to get past the bag checking line. Alice already got our tickets. The flight was at 10:45 and it was 10:44. We ran to the terminal and waited for the gates to open.

"I can't believe that this is the gateway to the open world." Rosalie said. I looked over and shrugged. It was amazing and everything. We had first class tickets. The gates opened and I hopped up. Being the klutz that I am, I was knocked down. My bags dropped and a bronze-haired guy caught me. I smiled at him and got out of his arms.

"Isabella Marie Swan, come on." Alice had whispered in a rush.

"That's my cue." I said grabbing my bags. The boy had followed me smiling. I walked to my first-class seat next to Rosie and Ali. I smiled in my mind as his face appeared in a heart. I was daydreaming when some one's rough voice asked me a question.

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan?" They asked. I looked up to see a tall, muscle man standing over me. I nodded my head. "I'm Emmett McCarthy. Would you mind if I sit here?" I tapped the seat beside me. "Thanks."

"I like to be called Bella by the way." I said. He nodded.

"Emmy bear, where are you?" Another voice said. Emmett looked angry and a blond boy appeared. He looked like he could Rosie's twin.

"Jazzy, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jazzy, I guess, shrugged and looked at me. His eyes went wide.

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked. I nudged Emmett.

"Yea, Jasper. But, she likes to be called Bella. Eddie boy likes a hot one." Emmett said. I got up and walked down the aisle to get Ali. I bumped into the bronze-haired boy again.

"I think gravity is just playing around with me today. This is the first time I bumped into someone twice." I said. My head was bent down to look at my feet and hide my blush. I was crimson red. His finger sent shocks through my body as he lifted my head up to look in his eyes.

"I like it." He said. I blushed even more if that's possible. "You are really beautiful when you blush. I didn't know I made that much of an impression on you." His voice was so romantic. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in. Our lips met and shocks were sent through me. I smiled under his lips. We pulled apart after a few seconds. His face looked normal.

"I'm so sorry." I said. He shook his head and kissed me again. It as just a little peck but my head was spinning.

"Now, I'm the one sorry. I didn't know what came over me." I didn't say anything at first. His face became worried.

"It's fine." I said. I tried to stand up but I fell into his arms again. He smiled and carried me bridal style to _my_ our seat. Emmett saw it and grinned like a big monkey. I rolled my eyes and Edward sat me next down to him. Edward was going to sit by Jasper but I grabbed his hand and pulled him next to me. Emmett wouldn't scoot over so I glared at him. He smiled at Emmett.

"Evil girl." Emmett whispered under his breath. I laughed silently and watched as Ali came back.

"Bella likes a boy." She teased.

"Be quiet, Pixie!" I said. She shook her head and made kiss noises to me. Ugh!

"Bells, there was a boy out there looking for you." Rosie said. I looked up at her. "Oh, they found you. Do you?" She asked.

"Not really." I said. She nodded and sat down next to me. "But, I do." I said. She nodded and smiled.

"So you don't but you do?" Alice had asked. I nodded.

"Well, I hope that we will." I said. They nodded and congratulated me. I laughed with them. The boys looked so confused.

"Do you?" Rose asked Emmett. He looked so confused. "Do you know Bella?" The boys were so confused. I looked at Edward.

"Rose, wanted to know if I knew you guys first. Then, I told her I liked you. Alice asked to confirm it. Then, she asked if we got out." I told Edward.

"Oh." He replied. "Maybe this will confirm it. Bella Swan, you would like to be able to call me your boyfriend?" He asked. He looked at me and I shook my head. I pressed my lips against his for a few seconds. Then, I pulled away.

"I would love to." I said. He smiled. I looked at him confused first.

"I would like to get to know you, too." I said. I looked at his eyes when I heard my voice being called."Bella..." The rough voice said. I looked up and saw someone I never expected to see before.

**Please review! I need some ideas! Thanks!**


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's- POV**

"Jacob…What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. He always had a huge crush on me.

"My dad asked me to check something out and got me a ticket." He lied. Stupid Charlie! He had always been trying to get us to be together.

"Oh. Okay." I said but he knew behind me lies.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night." He asked. His voice sounded really hopeful. I was about to decline but Edward spoke up for me.

"Actually, Bella is busy tonight and tomorrow night. Well, she is busy every night. And, she's got school during day so she has no time for extra dates." Edward said. He pulled his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I believe Bella can speak for herself." Jacob said a little harshly.

"Jacob…Edward is right. I'm kind of busy tonight because the girls and I are moving in. I'm going to Harvard. You know that it has always been my dream to get out of Forks and go to Harvard. Plus, I don't think my boyfriend would be happy to see me with another guy." I said. I knew he wouldn't give up.

"When he breaks up with you then give me a call." Jacob said and went to sit down. The shocks were continuing on traveling. Did Edward feel that, too?

"Well, that was interesting." Rosie said and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Thanks for helping me get Edward and Bella together." She said. I looked shocked.

"Anytime, Rose. He was getting on my nerves whenever you came by." Emmett said. Alice got up and sat into Jasper's lap.

"Wait, you guys set us up." I stated. She nodded. I glared, got up, and walked over to Jacob.

"Yes?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'd love to take that date." I lied but he didn't know.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night." He said. I smiled and walked over to Edward. He looked shocked.

"You knew?" I asked. He shook his head. I instantly regretted what I just did. "Oh." Was all I could say. I just cheated on him for something stupid.

"Bella, please." Edward asked me. Things were going to be really awkward. "Please go back and tell him it was all a misunderstanding."

"Edward." I whispered and walked over to Jacob. He was smiling.

"Bella, I'm so happy. Thanks for giving me a chance." He said. He stood up and kissed me on the lips. I was confused. He pushed my body against his. I pushed against his chest. Tears ran down my face. Jacob pulled away.

"Why?" I asked and ran towards Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist. This was all on one flight.

"It's okay." He whispered. I laid in his lap and fell asleep allowing the darkness to take over.


End file.
